


Return of the Cold Sausage

by Miricals



Series: the day in the life of a whitebeard pirate [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: HE IS, OR IS HE, but not really, freezer torture, im sorry, pops is not an alcoholic i swear, u should read part 3 before 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miricals/pseuds/Miricals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you hear the screams from the freezer too? it sounds a lot like Thatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Cold Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of revenge is best served cold B)

“Dick is bad, dick goes in the freezer” Izou pushes Thatch back into the fridge for he had tried to claw his way out of this icy hellhole. Thatch ahs been in here for many days, surviving off the cold sausages. What a time to be alive. Too bad the only liquid in here is sake, he dare not touch for fear of worse punishment.  
“BROtHer, help me!” Thatch grabbed the side of the door in a vain attempt to stop his brother’s savagery. Izou grabs Thatchs hands, ripping them off the door and tossing him into the dark abyss.  
“long live the chef” he closed the door.  
Hours later the freezer door suddenly and violently open.  
“Pops!” Thatch yelled as pops pulled him out of the freezer, for a moment Thatch had hope. He knew the moment Pops reached for the alcohol and pushed him back in, it was over.  
“Pops please! He deserved it!”  
“1-800-DIDIASK?” (Exit Pops)

**Author's Note:**

> end scene. plz comment. plz. its 4 am we need validation.


End file.
